


Accipiter

by phandomoftheowl



Series: Green Like Envy [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dream Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Midorima has sex in a dream, but in reality is still quite virginal. At least he doesn't pine as much now.  Also, Takao makes an offer Midorima can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accipiter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth installment in my very first Kuroko no Basuke series. 
> 
> This is longer than the rest of them, but damn my muse hit me so hard I churned it out in an hour. *g*

Midorima pushes back against the man behind him, fingers clenching tight around the headboard. This merciless teasing of his hole is going to kill him, he just knows it. Midorima reflexively clenches his hole as the tongue probes deeper, moist and wet and so very perfect. He just can’t take it anymore. It’s too much and not quite enough all at once. He can’t remember how long he’s been kneeling on his bed like this, hands cinched together with his belt, resting against the flimsy headboard. It is such a humiliating pose, especially since his partner is still fully dressed and Midorima is completely naked but for his school tie around his neck. He tries to rut against the bed; anything to relieve the ache in his cock. He hasn’t come once since they started, but he is stopped by a firm hand on his hip. 

“Please,” Midorima pants just as a finger accompanies the tongue. “ _Please_ , I want...”

“What do you want?” The man asks teasingly, and oh how Midorima misses his tongue. Two fingers now. Two fingers pushing in and out of him, but he needs something else. Something more than just fingers or a tongue. “Say it.”

“I c -- can’t,” he murmurs. He can’t _think_. Not with those fingers brushing against his prostate every so often with casual efficiency. “I -- I --” Embarrassingly enough, Midorima feels tears slide down his cheeks. He shakes his head. 

The man pulls at the tie so that Midorima’s head is tilted backwards until he is looking at the man upside down. It hurts to bend his back so much but at least it distracts him from the overwhelming need to climax. 

“ _Say. It_ ,” the man grits out, scraping his teeth along Midorima’s neck, soothing the rough sting with the same tongue that was kissing him on his hole. It is so, very filthy but Midorima is too far gone to care. 

“Fuh -- Fuck me.”

“Good boy.” The man pats his hip gently as if Midorima is a misbehaving puppy. “But not yet.” The man’s hand reaches around to stroke Midorima’s cock. “First, you need to wake, Shintarou.”

Confused, Midorima stares at the stranger. “What?”

Midorima wakes up with a jolt just as his alarm starts blaring. He stares down at the sticky wetness on his sheets and blanket and grimaces. Another load of laundry to hide from his parents then.

At least, he tells himself somewhat cheerfully, it wasn’t Takao starring in his dream this time. It’s bad enough Midorima jerks off to him on a regular basis. He doesn’t need any more reasons to not be able to look Takao in the eye. 

And just like that, Midorima remembers the seniors’ farewell party. Remembers Kise and his awkward, not at all pleasurable, utterly disgusting kiss. Remembers admitting to a room full of teammates and Takao that _Kise_ was his first awkward, not at all pleasurable, utterly disgusting kiss. If he were anyone less dignified, Midorima would have flopped face first back into bed, school and practice and games be damned. He is in no mood to deal with the gossip and the stares. Because there will be. He just knows it.

This sort of thing doesn’t stay well hidden. 

Midorima takes great care not to think too much about his dream while getting ready for school. That’s happened before, and getting rid of a sudden erection is not fun when he has to get to the bus stop in less than eight minutes. He learned _that_ lesson the hard way. 

Although he does wonder why it was a faceless man and not Takao this time. 

It’s not the first time he’s dreamed of being tied up and -- right. Not thinking about it. 

Once he gets to school, Midorima is careful to avoid contact with any of the team members. Except Takao, but they are in the same class, so he doesn’t have much of a choice in that. He does his best to ignore Takao’s babble and forces himself not to blush every time Takao opens and closes his mouth without saying anything. They’ve both been tip-toeing around the incident last weekend, and if Midorima has his way, it will never be brought up, but it’s best not to underestimate Takao if he has his heart set on something. 

Finally, after classes and practice and a thousand other meaningless things like that, Takao corners him just as he steps out of the gym to head to the rickshaw.

“So,” Takao says, holding his hand out for their ritual Rock, Paper, Scissors game. It’s mostly for show by now since Midorima never loses. “Was Kise really your first kiss?” he asks, tactless as ever, but that’s one of the things Midorima likes about him, so he guesses it’s okay. 

Midorima stiffens and closes his palm around today’s lucky item: a small bead with a hawk on it. He glances around quickly to make sure no one is eavesdropping.

“It’s all right, Shin-chan,” Takao says, catching his look. “I asked everyone to keep quiet about it. Besides, it’s none of their business, right?”

It is only then that Midorima realizes no one has said a single snide or mean comment about him all day. Of course Takao told them not to say anything. He probably even threatened bodily harm them if they didn’t comply with his wishes. That was just Takao, looking out for Midorima all the time. 

“So, was it?” Takao prods. 

“Hmph.” Midorima nods ever so slightly, and pushes his glasses up his nose. He can feel all the blood rush up to his face as Takao’s eyes widen with disbelief and...something else Midorima can’t quite name. 

“Wow.” Takao whistles, kicking his foot at a stray stone. “That must have been a shitty kiss.” Midorima draws himself up to his full height, ready to unleash his anger on Takao. He may not be experienced, but he won’t stand for being called someone’s ‘shitty kiss.’ But before he can say anything, Takao adds, looking at Midorima through his bangs, sly and unabashed, “Want me to give you a better one?”

And Midorima’s brain ceases to function.


End file.
